


Accident

by dessertmeltdown



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessertmeltdown/pseuds/dessertmeltdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t planned. These things just happen, usually when you least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

Simon didn’t plan it. He’d never even thought about it. That didn’t stop it from happening one night. He’d been angry, fighting with Mal, again. Wanted some sort of payback, but this wasn’t the sort of thing he’d meant, and he’d never been the type to use someone for something so very petty.

They were talking at first, and then she offered him something to drink. It wasn’t strong, but Simon couldn’t really hold his alcohol, and talking became ranting about Mal, which was something Simon and Inara could both do for hours. Ranting turned into the two of them sharing a kiss, which turned into them on the bed. And that’s when it gets fuzzy. Simon knew some part of him had been screaming that this was a bad idea. That he was using Inara, but he also thought, in his drunken state, that she was using him too, and it didn’t really matter. They were drunk and both would understand that in the morning.

He was right, but it didn’t stop either one of them from being ashamed. They avoided each other at all costs after that. Especially after Mal came to Simon, apologizing for whatever stupid thing he’d said or done that time that had made Simon so very angry with him.

Simon would avoid looking Inara in the eye and for weeks wouldn’t come to the dining room if he thought she might be there. Inara stopped helping out with River unless she had no choice.

It wasn’t all going unnoticed by Mal, but things hadn’t been rocky with Simon lately like they usually were, and Mal wasn’t about to start trouble when they were doing so well.

And then they were finally forced to interact.

Mal, Zoe, and Jayne had been on a job, and Zoe and Jayne were both injured. Everyone gathered together in the infirmary to do what they could to help and make sure Zoe and Jayne were okay. When all was said and done, Jayne was up and walking within the hour, and Zoe was asleep in the infirmary but stable. Inara had been a big help, and when Wash went up to fly the ship, Inara told him she would stay and look over her and come tell him if anything changed.

Simon tiptoed around her, trying not to look at her, because that had worked well for them, and he didn’t want to mess with a good thing.

“This is ridiculous.”

Simon looked up at the sound of Inara’s voice, a bit shocked, considering they hadn’t really spoken since that night.

“It’s ridiculous, Simon. We did something stupid, but we’re acting like nervous teenagers every time we see each other. It’s ridiculous, and it needs to stop.”

“I know,” he paused and sighed deeply, “I know, Inara.”

“It was just sex, Simon. And we both know what it was about. You were angry with Mal, and we’d been drinking, and it seemed like a good idea at the time. It meant nothing, and we’ve been avoiding each other for weeks because of it.”

She was telling it like it was, and Simon honestly hadn’t actually expected any less from her.

“Yeah, I know,” he sighed quietly and turned to look at her for the first time in weeks, “It’s actually almost funny.”

She smiled, and he was thankful for that because, yeah, it was a little amusing to think that they’d been so weird about the whole thing, especially when it meant the same to both of them.

“Exactly.”

“Are you two done?”

Simon jumped slightly at Mal’s voice, and Inara looked over at him, a little startled.

“Mal. I, uh…”

“I know, Simon. I’m ain’t stupid, no matter what the two of you think. I knew.”

“You did?”

“The way you were tiptoein’ around each other it would have been impossible not to. Don’t matter any. Way I remember it, you hated me at the time, and I didn’t feel much different about you.”

“You were being an idiot,” but Simon said it with a small smile, to show that he didn’t really care anymore about whatever it was they’d been fighting about at the time.

“Probably,” Mal grinned.

Inara rolled her eyes.

“So we’re all okay here, right? Simon, we’re not going to step around each other anymore? You and Mal aren’t going to stop speaking for another week? Because, honestly, this ship could use a little maturity after this whole ordeal.”

“I think we’re okay,” Simon answered her with a slight smile.

“Good. Now, you two, go. I can watch Zoe, and I don’t want her to wake up to the two of you all over each other.”

“Did I miss something? I’m still the doctor right?”

Mal thought for a second.

“No. Not right now. I’m officially naming Inara doctor for the next,” pauses, “two hours.”

Inara rolled her eyes at them again.

“And if something happens?”

“I’m the captain. My ship. My rules. Inara can handle it,” he grinned, “can’t you, Inara?”

“Go,” she looked at Simon, “If you don’t just go, he isn’t going to leave, and it will annoy the both of us until we want to throw him out. So go.”

“You make a good point.”

“I usually do.”

They smiled at each other one last time, quickly, before Mal got impatient and grabbed Simon by the hand and started pulling him out of the infirmary.

“Two hours! I’ve got things to do, you know,” Inara said with a smile as the two walked out.

Simon hadn’t actually meant for it to happen. But it hadn’t turned out so bad in the end.


End file.
